Simplify the following expression: ${-3-2(2p-6)}$
Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -3 {-2(}\gray{2p-6}{)} $ $ -3 {-4p+12} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -4p {-3 + 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -4p + {9}$ The simplified expression is $-4p+9$